1st Mission
by RogueRemy
Summary: 8th chapter up. .My take on Gambit's first apperance. Rogue/Remy. Storm/Logan Jub/Bob Scott/Jean Betsy/Warren. A couple bad words beware
1. 1st Mission

--> 

--

--

1 ST Mission  
  


All of these charters are property of marvel. I don't have any money so please don't sue me. Well you can but all you'll get is dirt. This is my first Fanfic so please be easy on it. Rated PG-13. I have gone back and added little things and rid of lazy mistakes (I hope).  
  


This story takes place on Gambit's first day at Charles Xavier's school  
  


Gambit had just gotten out of the car when he saw two figure's in the sky. 

"W'at da ." Gambit thought as a man in a wheel chair confronted him.

"Welcome to the Institute of Higher Learning , I am Professor Charles Xavier."

"Come follow me to meet my X-men I am sure they will be delighted to meet you."

As Gambit followed the professor he saw a kid who was covered in ice and an young woman shooting fireworks out of her hands. Weird. Gambit thought.

When they finally entered the professors office he saw that a tall man with ruby quartiz sun glasses was already present along with a woman with red hair.

"Ahh I see that my star pupils are here on time as usual."

Then the professor touched one of his hands to his head, 4 or 5 seconds later six more people ran in. 

" Thank you for joining us." said the professor with sarcasm in his voice.

" Now, ladies and gentlemen this is Remy LeBeau he is going to be joining the X-men."

'Hello" all of the X-men said sinkranisd

The Professor than introduced them left to right one at a time.

" This is Scott Summers aka Cyclops, Dr.Jean Grey aka Marvel Girl, Logan aka Wolverine, Orroro Monroe aka Storm, Worrin Worthington 111 aka the Arch Angel, Bobby Drake aka Iceman, Betsy Braddock a.k.a. Physloke, Jubilation lee and ummmmm. Where is Rogue?" said the professor

" She said that she was coming, sir." said Worrin

Then there was noise out side the window. Professor raised the window and in she came with a silent swish Rogue. 

"Sorr', Professor." she said with a southern accent.

" This is Rogue a.k.a. Rogue." the professor said 

Gambit looked straight at Rogue and gave her a charming grin. This made the southern belle blush. Gambit had never seen such a beautiful girl. She had the most gorgeous body he had ever seen. Her eyes were a stunning emerald. She was wearing gloves . He couldn't help wonder if she had a skin problem or what.

" Rogue could you please show Gambit to his room." said Xavier noticing the attention they gave to each other.

" Sure come with me sugar " Rogue called to him.

" W'at ever you say chere' "

Rogue walked him to his room.

"I'll just be in the women's wing room # 14 if ya need anything" 

"Okay chere"

As Rogue walked way Gambit got a sly grin on his face.

**********************************************

About 6 weeks had past since Gambit had arrived and the mansion was calm. Gambit had been flirting with a couple X-girls. He had been flirting with Rogue almost non- stop an she didn't even give the slightest gesture she wanted him. Gambit went down to the kitchen and was surprised to see Rogue and Bobby down there he was trying to flirt with her she was trying to be nice but Gambit could see she was getting board.

When Bobby was done embarrassing himself, Rogue left the room and as she passed Gambit she winked at him.

*******************************************************************

Rogue went to her room and listened to some music then there came RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

"ALL X-MEN REPORT TO THE DANGER ROOM IMMEDIATELY"

That sound scared the crap out of Rogue. She ran to the danger room already dressed and ready to kick some ass.

"Magneto has been spotted in down town New York, he is in City Hall and has hostages. He has with him Pyro, Avalanche, the Blob, Sabertooth and might have more thugs." The minute Scott said those words Logan who sat by Remy , let his claws out. Snikt.

"Watch it mon ami, didn't an' one tell you, you might poke 'n eye out."Said Remy with deer eyes

" That ain't gonna happen gumbo, now lets go so I can shred Sabertooth's ass."

With all that said and done, Scott assigned groups for the mission

"Okay, Jean and I will take the east wing, Logan and Storm will take the west wing, Betsy and Warren take the north wing, Jubes and Bobby take the south wing ,Rogue and Gambit take the Basement." Scott said in the Blackbird.

"I look forward to us working together chere" remarked Gambit.

"Me too!" said Rogue with a smile that made Gambit melt.

**********************************************************************

When they arrived at City Hall a crowd had already formed. Scott parked the blackbird on top of the roof . 

"Damn they locked the door." Jubilee said

"Ah got it"and Rogue with one sweep with her hand broke the lock.

"Easy as pie" with that they were in.  
  


Okay that's it for now plz review. I know,I know that was bad. I hope I got out most of the mistakes. I am going to edit the next chapter when I have some time.

  
  



	2. Too Cocky

  
  


Ch2

We have been over this haven't we? I don't own any of these characters, Marvel owns them. In this story Gambit and Sabertooth have never met. Sabertooth was never part of the Marauders. But Gambit did work for Sinister and was the leader of the Marauders. Okay got all that......good. 

Chapter 2 TOO COCKY

  
  
  
  


All of the X-men single file to their posts. Rogue and Remy were in the basement.

"So what exactly are we lookin' for chere'." Gambit said as they searched the basement under city wall.

"Somethin' weird, any sign of Magneto or his posse" Rogue said as she entered a room.

They had seen nothing peculiar in the basement so they decided to head to the main floor.

On there way up Remy sensed something move behind him and whipped is head around.

" What is it Remy?" 

" Nothin' just thought I saw someting move."Remy said eyeing behind him.

Remy heard heavy breathing. Remy turned his head to Rogue and did that little shhhh thing with his pointer finger and tip-toed down the stairs. Remy didn't know exactly what he was looking for but he could sense something. Rogue didn't know what Gambit was doing so she levitated down the stairs so she wouldn't make any sound. Remy was getting closer to the heavy breathing. Then he heard a sound like someone hopping away. Remy was making little sound, he looked behind him and he couldn't see any sign of Rogue he was just about to abandon his search when a hairy body lunged at him. Remy fell to the ground like a quarter back getting blitzed. Remy pushed the animal off of him and got into his fight stance. Remy pulled out his bow-staff. When the animal got up he got a view of it.

" You must be Xavier's new pup. Grrrrrrrr" the animal gritted his teeth

" An' you must be Misuer Sabertooth, no." Gambit said grabbing a card.

Gambit charged the card right at Sabertooth , knocking him over on the ground in a big burst of light. When the animal looked like it was down he walked up to it and poked him with his bow-staff. After there was no movement. Remy turned his back on Sabertooth and called to Rogue on her com-badge. 

" Chere you okay" Remy said

There was no answer.

"Chere"

" Yes shugar where are you."

" I'm left to da stairs you'll never guess who I ran in to"

" Who?"

" Sabertooth and he is knocked out""GRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Remy run!!" 

"What?"

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Remy turned around to see Sabertooth darting at him. He couldn't react fast enough and got thrown. Remy wasn't knocked out but hurt.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" he could hear Sabertooth coming up on him but he couldn't move Sabertooth was just about to strike him, when all of a sudden he could see a flash of green and yellow. Rogue charged in to the animal. Sabertooth went flying into a wall and broke it down. She then ran to Remy's side.

" Are you okay shugah"

" Oui" said Gambit as he tried to get. But couldn't with out the help of Rogue "What are we going ta do with him?"

" Ah'll call Wolverine"

" Wolverine, anything up there" Rogue said into her com-badge

" Yea, darlin , nothing up here any down there" answered Wolverine

" Well actually we met an old friend of your's want to visit him"

"Grrr, I'll be down in a minute" growled Logan

  
  
  
  


Well how was that. I'm new at this and 'm not good at writing action scenes( bows head in embarrassment). Plz review. Ch. 3 ?


	3. Imposter

  
  


Chapter 3 Imposter  
  


I don't own any of these's Characters Marvel does blah blah blah This disclaimer will stand for the future chapters I'm just to lazy to write it on every signal chapter. Any way this is my third chapter sorry about the long delay, Christmas. This chapter is going to be a little different from the 2 first chapters. It is going to contain Orroro and Logan. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Imposter

(storm and Logan after page from Rogue) 

"That was Rogue. Sabertooth gave them a hard time. They need assistants, so I'm going!" Logan said to his partner Storm as he left.

"Don't worry all be fine." Storm said to Wolverine who was already gone. 

(Sometime later)

Storm was walking down the hallway. Nothing strange had caught her attention By this time she was wondering what had happened to Logan. He could easily stop Sabertooth with Rogue and Remy's help. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Logan right behind her.

" You okay Darlin" Logan said with an arched eye brow.

" Yes just a little spoked. What took you so long?"   
  


" Oh, I had some trouble tracking him down. So have you found anything." Logan answered back.  
  


" Nothing yet"

As they walked down the hallway Wolverine smelled something.  
  


"(Sniff)(Sniff) You smell that?" said Logan  
  
" What"

"It smells like (sniff) fear. It's coming from over there" Logan said pointing to a victorian style door.  
  


"Do you think it could be the hostages." Orroro said urgently

"Yea"  
  


As they entered the room Storm turned on the light to her surprise no one was there only boxes of files. There was also another door. Orroro looked at Logan he was pointing to the door. Storm quietly walked over to the door and opened it with out a sound.   
  


" No one is in here it is just a closet,....... a very small closet." Orroro said as her hands trembled a bit.  
  


"Oh my bad." Wolverine said as he pushed Storm down in the closet.  
  


" Logan what are you doing" Orroro said with a frighted look on her face.  
  


"I'm not Logan or Wolverine. I'm Mystique but you already new that didn't you." The Logan imposter said as she changed back in to her original form. Mystique then pulled out a genoshan collar and clasped it around her neck. Then she removed a knife from a scabbier on her boot. She used the knife to smash the light bulb. Then slammed the door closed and locked it.  
  
"NO, NO, NO, WAIT. LET ME OUT. LET ME OUT. STOP YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE, PLEASE STOP, YOU can't leave me here." Orroro screamed but ended it with a sob.  
  
"Just watch me" Mystique said as she walked out of the room with a cackle.  
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? Good, bad, ugly. Please review. Don't worry there will be Rogue and Remy in the next chapter. Sorry about it being short. Well now that I think of it all my stories/chapters are short. So people just learn to deal. Okay. :). I might write a long chapter. Review and I will.


	4. Too close for comfort

Ch.4Too close for comfort

  
  


Okay this is the forth Chapter in my story (like you didn't know). There will be maybe 2 or more chapters left. And if I'm bored enough there will be a sequel. Well enjoy. Sabertooth didn't work with the marauders, but he worked with Wolverine. 

  
  


Chapter 4 Too close for comfort

  
  


"Rogue"yelled Logan once he got down to the basement.

"Logan is that you?" said the familiar southern voice.

"No, it's the Easter Bunny." Logan said in a joking tone.

" No need to mean!" Rogue said with a smile

While the two were joking they didn't notice a sudden shift of the debris.

" I don't mean to interrupt mes amis, but Misure Sabertooth is waking up!" Remy said from his position on the floor. Then all three heads turned to the hole in the wall.

" Finally some action!"*snikt* Logan said with his claws extended and in a fighting stance.

" Long time no see, Friend." came an all to friendly tone from Sabertooth.

" NO FAXES, NO MESSAGES, IM'S, E-MAIL'S , LETTERS, CALLS. I WAS BEGINNG TO THINK YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME." said Sabertooth as he climbed out of the rubble.

" I've been busy Creed!" and with that Logan charged Sabertooth. But Sabertooth saw it coming and swerved. The two battled it out punching, kicking, stabbing, and growling. Logan was ganging up on Sabertooth. And with one hard swift movement of his claws Sabertooth was down.

" He won't be down for long. Rogue want to give Sabertooth a kiss?." Logan said standing over Sabertooth. Logan new that the only way for Sabertooth to actually stay down for awhile was if Rogue touched him.

" Yea" came a reluctant reply from her.

" But ah think I'll skip the kiss." Rogue replied pretending to vomit. She then walked over to Sabertooth, took off her glove and touched his forehead. Rogue closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. There was silence for about 10 seconds. She then removed her hand.

"Wow that man is crazy. He should be out for an hour or so." came a voice that didn't even have a hint of southern in it. Logan went up to Sabertooth and tied a rope around him. (I don't know where he got the rope. Okay). Then he picked up Sabertooth and threw him back in the rubble. When Rogue turned back to face Remy. He was blown away. The once sexy southern belle, was now a scary she-wolf. He had no idea what just happened . Sure he had seen Rogue fly, pick up tanks in the dangeroom. But never had he seen Rogue do this before. He had seen in the Dangeroom were what he thought to be her powers. 

" Hey Rogue I'm going up to check on Storm." Logan said just before he ran up to the main floor. Remy couldn't help but stair.

" What are you looking at Remy?" Rogue said with a questionable look. 

" You look like a wolf!" came Remy's shaky voice.

"What"

___________________________________________________________________________

( Logan in search of Ororo)

When Logan had finally got to where he had left Ororo he could not find her. He sniffed the hall way and got a whiff of something. He didn't exactly know what it was but it smelled like a snake. But there was also another smell. Very familiar, it was Ororo. She had been here with the snake. Ororo's smell was strong like she was near by and scared. Logan didn't want to waste any more time in tracking her scent and used his com-badge.

"Ororo can you hear me" Logan practically yelled.

"Logan is that you." came a very small exhausted voice

" Where are you Darlin" 

" In a closet." Ororo said with weak voice.

" Where is the closet?"

"In a room." Ororo replied. By this time Logan was getting impatient. He understood how Ororo got when she was in a small space, but he was trying to save her. He needed more information.

"Okay Ororo. What does the room look like."

"It has boxes."

Okay now we're getting some where Logan thought as he dashed into each and every room looking for Ororo. After searching non-stop he came to the victorian style door and opened it to find boxes and a closet door. 

" Ororo. You in here?"

"Yes" came a sound from the closet.

"I'm going to get you out."Logan said and twisted the door knob.

"It's locked...............perfect." Logan said to no one.

"But that can be fixed."*snickt* and with that Logan cut the hinges of the door and pulled it open. After he opened it he walked in to see Ororo on the floor her almost silver hair was wet with sweat. Her knees under her chin and arms wrapped around them, she was rocking back and forth mumbling something. Logan's heart went out for her. He had never seen any one so vulnerable his life. Logan bent down to pick up Ororo. He then carried her out of the closet and set her down on a box.

" Thank you" was all that escaped her lips before she kissed him on the cheek.

______________________________________________________________________________

(Jubilee and Bobby)

  
  


The south wing of City hall was nothing special. It was one of the least desirable posts. All it had was a restaurant, kitchen and cafeteria sort of thing. To make matters worse, Scott played match maker when he made post assignments .Always sticking Jubilee and Bobby together . Jubilee and Bobby didn't know much about each other which caused the dread loud silence. When they got paired up it would have at least been nice to have a post that saw some action instead, they were stuck with watching the black bird , mansion or equally pathetic posts. 

  
  


" Bobby can I ask you one question? Why does the new guy get a better post then us." Jubilee said 

" I don't know why does he get to be paired up with Rogue!"Bobby said with a hint of jealousy

" You still have feeling for her don't you?" Jubilee said . She had remembered that about an year ago Rogue and Bobby had gone out for a short period of time. But it wasn't majorly dating. All they did was go to a couple movies. Not like they announced their love for each. But knowing Bobby he probably thought it was something more.

" No, I'm just looking out for her. I don't trust that guy." Bobby said as they entered the kitchen. Jubilee and Bobby walked over to the fridge.

" Hey look it's a Maytag." Bobby said opening the refrigerator door.

" Look the light's on. But does it always stay on?" Bobby said closing the door then opening the door not even a centimeter and peered in.

" Yep it does" Bobby said shaking is head.

" How do they do that." came a voice from behind them . Both of them turned around to see a huge man.

  
  


* * *

Was that a long chapter? I'm just getting started on the Bobby/Jubilee thing. About Rogue's powers and all I don't know the whole however long I touch is how long I have your powers thing. Or what kind of characteristics she picks up. Now for the begging part. Please Review! Please it will only get you another chapter quicker.=) One more thing I don't own Maytag somebody owns Maytag but not me . 


	5. Can't we all just get along

Ch.5

Hello! I need you people to review! Well my muse was hard to find, so sorry for the lack of updates. For future reference there might be an arc of 3 or more stories. But I do plan on having a sequel to this. It will be more on the Rogue/Remy relationship and Logan/Orroro relationship. Sorry I haven't updated recently I have had semester exams to study for. But some notes for this chapter are that Scott and Jean are married and that Jean never came in contact with the Phoenix.

Can't we all just get along

(We now join Jubilee and Bobby)

"Hello there" said an enormously fat man known as the Blob. He was standing 3 feet above both Jubilee and Bobby. Before they could react a very large forearm came and knocked them both down like domino's.

"And they all come tumbling down, BHAHAHA." said the Blob.

" Did anyone ever tell you that your laugh is annoying." said Jubilee from underneath the unconscious form of Bobby. She pushed Bobby off of her and got into to fighting stance.

" Okay blubber boy your goin' down!" and with that Jubilee shot fireworks out of her hands. That was her mutant power, the effect was to stun the victim but Blob seemed to be immune to it.

"OW! Stop, that tickles. Is that the best you can do." said the Blob in a sort of laugh as Jubilee gave it her all. Then the last thing Jubilee remembered was being hit in the back of the head with something metal.

(Now we join Scott and Jean)

"So what exactly are we looking for, sweetie." The gorgeous red-head asked the leader of the x-men who was also her husband.

"Well the professor told me that the brotherhood and some of Magneto's thugs have captured four tourists, two kids and three security guards."said Scott.

" I just don't get it! Can't we all just get along?" Jean said. As more minutes passed by the young couple both heard a sound coming from the wall in front of them.

" Scott there's some one in the wall." 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Well, was that a short chapter or was that a short chapter. Oh yea, I have Volleyball practice after school and basketball on Saturdays plus Softball for about 5 wks, so I wont have hardly any time to update this story except maybe on Sunday's. PLEASE REVIEW.

  
  


Okay here is "RogueRemy's" Thank you box (well not really a box but you get the point.)

"Darlin"

"Elf princess"

"theroguepheonix"

"pugluv"

"T."

"Roguechere" 

"Lady parcifal"

If you want to be thanked in RogueRemy's box then hit the review button on the left. PLEASE REVIEW.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Comunications

Chapter 6

  
  


X-men doesn't belong to me nor will it ever. It belongs to Marvel! Well I only got 1 review. Am I boring you with my writing. Just joking. Well this my sixth chapter. My connection to AOL is down as I write this. It wont let me sign on, an annoying sign keeps popping up! [starts to curse at computer]. *%#@% ^^&*)*^#!@ %%^ &*&^ @^& **()!%!! #$$ %%. Okay phew I'm done, now what was I saying oh yes, this will be a longer chapter and I hope that you enjoy it. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Okay I'm done with the Please Review's. But remember this while you read my heart and soul, my very reason for living, all of the can's of pop, the telemarketer's that want to get through while I read up on Rogue and Remy but can't, the blood, tears, sweat and cursing that goes in to my masterpiece( not a masterpiece exactly). Keep all of that in mind while you read my Story. Oh and one more thing Please Review. He he he he . ; )

Communication

  
  


" What's wrong with my face" Rogue said barely able to get it out of her mouth. Gambit sat there with his mouth still agape.

"Y-Y-You're a wolf." He managed to sputter out. The reaction he got from Rogue startled him.

"Oh" Rogue said nonchalantly. She didn't seem too shocked about it, she just shook it off.

"It will go away in a couple of minutes." Rogue said helping Gambit up. Who was still in shock.

He couldn't help but stare at her fangs.

"Didn't you' momma eva teach ya that it's rude ta stare."Rogue said with humor. 

" Oui" Gambit said averting his eyes away from her.

"So, what did ya do ta him, chere."Gambit said trying to but wait on his injured leg.

" Nothin' really, just my curse." Rogue said not looking at Gambit, but at her boot that had gotten dirty in the scruff. 

"You mean near invulnerability, supper-strength and flight aren't your only powers?" Gambit said. {Damn, she be one powerful mutant, what other power's could she have} Gambit thought with curiosity over whelming him. 

"Not exactly." Rogue said taking her eye's off her boot and putting them on Gambit. She then told him about her real mutant power and how it surfaced with Cody. Her being apart of the Brother hood of Evil Mutants (but she did not tell him about Mystique). By the time Rogue had finished with her depressing short story she had turned back into a southern belle.

" Here Ah am, yackking on about ma'self,, when ah know nothin' about y'all." 

"No'ting to tell. I grew up in N'warliens. Was adopted by de King of da t'efs. And know I'm here." Gambit said then changed the subject quickly.

"Dere's no'ting down here."

"Wai" Rogue was interrupted by a "ROGUE- GAMBIT- REPORT-TO-THE-WEST-WING-CYCLOPS-OUT"

"Well ya heard the man." Rogue said said as she walked casually way from Gambit. Leaving him to limp after her.

_________________________________________________________________________

(Jean Scott)

"Jean do you know what is back there." Scott Summers said with a concerned brow. Jean touched the wall " It is ...some sort of.... medal Chamber ."

"Is Magneto in their."

"Yes along with other mutants that I can't make out." Jean said with a stagnant face.

" Are you sure that they have hostages in there"

"Positive"

"Let's get the team together."

-Iceman-Jubilee- 

-are you there-

-hello-

Silence that and the fuzz from Scott's com-badge was all that was heard.

" Damn it, something must of happened to them." said Scott. With a frown. There was another long period of silence. Scott was pacing back forth, with a stressed out face.

  
  


~Okay, think. Jubs and Bobby are down. I could have someone go after them, but I need the team for back up. But then again Jubilee and Bobby are part of the team. And I just called Rogue and Gambit to help.~ Scott stopped pacing and touched his com badge.

  
  


-Archangel- come- in-

-Yes- Cyclops-

-where -is -Psyloke-

-In -the- room- next -me -why- what- is -up-

-I -need - you -and - her- to-go to- the- South -wing-Iceman- and- Jubilee -are -down-

- Okay- we- will- be- their- as- quick- as- possible-

______________________________________________________________________

  
  


" Well this utterly and completely boring" came a female's British accent. It wasn't obvious to whom she was speaking to. She was walking around what looked to be a secretary's room. There was about 6 desks lined up 3 on one side of the room and 3 on the other. At each desk there was a black silver name tag. One that read Mrs. Grander, Mr. Mann, and so on. There was one of those punch clocks in the corner by Ms. Park's desk. ~What a great job,not~

"Betsy". She swirled around to see her boyfriend Archangel. All she did was look at him. And then she said "Let's Go."

And then they were off to go help their fallen comrades. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


"Howdy" Rogue said as she saw Jean and Scott.

"SSHHHH" They both said in unison to the elevated woman.

~Fine~ Thought Rogue with her arms crossed and a scowl.

~ Rogue, Magneto is behind the wall where just waiting for you and um Gambit. But he is not here.~ Jean said looking up to her with a confused look,

~Oh he just hurt his leg, he was wobbling behind me but I wonder what is taking him so long.~ Rogue said to Jean thoughtfully. Then she did a 180 degree turn to go look for him.

She fund him down the hall. Clinging to the wall for support.

"Jesh. Cajun what's taking you so long." Rogue said as she landed.

"Well dese green little men came up to me and started to talk to me, and you know that green little men are just talk, talk ,talk ,talk, talk . What do ya think is taking me so long?!"Gambit said with a frown but a smile could be seen at the crack of his mouth.

"If ya was have a problem walking you could of asked me to help." Rogue said with a smirk.

" Oui. I did!" Gambit said. He was still wal-wobbling. Trying to get over to where Rogue was.

"Oh was that you! I thought it was the little green men jabbering on." Rogue said with a hint of laughter. She walked over to the struggling Remy and picked up so he would be cradled in her arms.

"Whoa, chere! Easy there, we haven't even had a first date." Gambit said with an ear-to-ear grin.

"I can still drop ya, ya know." Rogue said with the same look on her face.

****************************************************************

Well how was that, good or bad! Hopefully I get more reviews hint hint! If you are reading this it means obviously my computer is working. Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Review. I need that for fuel!!!!!!!!!!!! (I am not coming on as desperate am I)

  
  


#############################################

RogueRemy's Thank you box

  
  


"Darlin"

"Elf princess"

"theroguepheonix"

"pugluv"

"T."

"Roguechere" 

"Lady parcifal"

If you want to be thanked and named in my story then PLEASE REVIEW.


	7. Meetings

Chapter 7

  
  


All of the Characters in my story don't belong to me, sadly *sniffs* they belong to Marvel.

Wow thanx for all the reviews that I'm getting. My goal is to get over 31 reviews. I have about oh maybe 2 chapters left. And I am kind of stock on who to add to the sequel, I absolutely positively will introduce Beast. But I might add Kurt and Kitty (couple), Colossus or Sam. So I will let you guys chose. You don't have to pick out of these parings you can suggest some. 

Notes: Okay, I have never broken any thing in my body ( only fractured) so I just said what I thought it may feel like. Advil dose not belong to me nor does Tylenol.

  
  


Meetings

  
  


It was cold and painful on the floor. Jubilee stirred ever so slightly as to not hurt her already aching head any more. She remembered trying to fight the Blob then out of no where no where getting hit on the back of the head with something metal! And boy did it hurt. She got up to sit on her knees, rubbing the back of her head mindful not to touch the evident pulsing lump. She needed some aspirin.

"You okay Jubs." coughed out Bobby. He was sitting pretzel style on the tiled floor with his back against a cupboard. He was cradling his left arm.

"Yea, but did you get the license of the Mac truck that hit me?!" Jubilee was now getting up to check on her partner.

" Are you feeling alright" concern on Jubilee's face.

"I think so my arm feels numb. I landed on it." Bobby said careful not to touch the vulnerable part of his arm.

"Wow. Who was that person that hit your head, it came out of no where. That was low." said Bobby trying to situate himself.

" What person?" curiosity with a look of fear came across her face.

"Well, just before I blacked out. I saw a person feet creep up on you. I think it was a girl because she had on high heel boots with a scull at the top of them."

"I can't believe I didn't hear her." Jubilee said. Then something popped in to her head.

" I think ya broke your arm."

"REALLY?!" sarcasm in his voice was apparent.

"Well, couldn't you freeze your arm so it wont get injured any more."

" I guess, I could." Bobby's arm then had a foggy mist around his arm.

" There, I think that should do it." He now had a chunk square of ice around it.

"Cool."

" You don't happen to have some Advil or Tylenol on you?" asked Jubilee.

" Nope. But here." Bobby put out his right fist and opened it. To reveal a small cube of ice. "Put it on your head."

"Thanks." said Jubilee as she great fully took the ice and applied it to her wound. Jubilee and Bobby sat there on the floor. Talking occasionally until they heard a sound.

"Who's their." Bobby said in the most masculine voice he could come up with.

"Stop trying to sound manly, Drake."came the sound of a fellow man.

"Archangel?"

"Psylocke too" replied the same British accent. Then both appeared in the kitchen.

"What happened?" asked Archangel. Bobby then told him about the whole calamity and the mysterious guest.

" Well, both of you seem pretty hurt. Should we take you to the blackbird?" Betsy asked

"No were okay. Right Jubilee?" 

"Yep, thanks though." Jubilee said as she got up.

"Sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay.- Cyclops- were- coming- up.-"

" Roger-that" Cyclops said in a leader tone.

*****************************************

~Logan~

~yea~

~we need you in the south wing~

~ we'll be there as fast as we can~

Orroro was still cuddled up to Logan, her neck turned so her face was on his right shoulder. He did not know what was wrong with him. Just yesterday he found himself drooling over Jean. Then today he was rescuing Storm, with so much anger, that he was going to rip apart the person that had hurt her.

"Storm" Logan whispered.

"Yes" she muttered. Now looking at him.

"Scott and Jean need us in the South wing."

"Okay" Storm said getting down. Then stretched like a cat does after relaxes in the sun. When she was done stretching she started to walk towards the main hall way. Logan could not help but the look at her she was truly a goddess.

"You coming?" Logan was suddenly woken up from his day dreaming.

" Yes" Logan said shaking his head ~I've fallen for her~

*************************************************

" Okay, Psylocke. I'll grab Iceman and you'll help Jubilee." Warren said to the purple haired psychic. He bent down and picked up Bobby.

" Easy, Buddy. I didn't hurt my leg, I hurt my arm! And I do not need your help." Bobby said pushing himself off of Warren and walked away from him. He was headed for the South wing. 

Warren feeling rather embarrassed followed. If he would of turned around then he would of seen the smirk on his "loving" girlfriends face. On the way to the south wing Jubilee's head was feeling a lot better. When they arrived at the meeting place, they were greeted by Rogue and Gambit.

"Hello." said Bobby.

"SSSsssHHHHhhh!!!" Rogue said mimicking what Scott had did to her earlier. Jean told the arriving group about the findings.

"Psylocke, please put up a shield for us, so Magneto does not know where here." Scott asked.

"Can do"

" Bobby, what happened to ya sugah?" Rogue walked over to Bobby. It was apparent that she was concerned.

" Nothin to bad." Bobby said. Gambit was about to puke. The scene was making him sick. ~ I am hurt too, and ya don't see da femme over here.~ Gambit thought. ~ I don't like dat boy.~

"Jean, help Bobby!" Scott ordered and Jean followed.

" Where are Logan and Orroro?!We don't have time! Front and center people!" responded Scott.

*******************************************

By the time Logan and Orroro got to the South wing, the team was already assembled. They were standing out side of the wall. Jean was tending to Bobby's wounds, Betsy was putting up a shield and Scott, as always was giving orders.

".....Rogue and Archangel will go thru the hole first, creating a distraction while....thanks for joining us Logan and Orroro."

" Your welcome Bub. I do what I can !"

"As I was saying....." Scott said quickly getting back to the plan.

" Lets move people!" barked Scott

* * *

How was that? Please Review! I already have ideas for the next chapter. Plz review ( I am asking again). Oh and sorry if I don't have Warren and Psylocke's personalties down. And could somebody, like email me on the whole Kwannon thing, I just don't get it! I'll try and work on it. The dead line for any story ideas is .....lets see June 10, 2003. Sounds good. Ooooo, one more thing please Review. 

RogueRemy's Review thank you box

(I know it's not a box, but be creative!!)

  
  


"Darlin"

"Elf princess"

"theroguepheonix"

"pugluv"

"T."

"Roguechere" 

"Lady parcifal"

"Fleurdelys"

" Shadow Spirit."

" AshLillymon"

"crazytook"

"Pyro is da best"

"Emerald Flame."

  
  


If you want to be thanked and named in my story then PLEASE REVIEW.

(Sorry if I missed some names. I'll add more as I go. Please review)


	8. Attack!

Chapter 8

Howdy everybody. Thanks for all of the reviews. I really appreciate. I have over 31 reviews, not by a hole lot, but why rain on my own parade.  
  


Notes: come on people if you want your idea of a new couple in moi's sequel then e-mail me or say in the reviews. I was trying to get the whole I am Magneto bow before me, thing down so here it goes. Oh wait I have not said it at all yet please review. There I feel better. Enjoy!

ATTACK!!!!!!  
  


Magneto's so called "lair" consisted of studio like surroundings. There were bared cells against the wall. In one cell all along the wall there were 4 tourists, next to them 3 security guards and in the last occupied cage were 2 kids. To the left of it was a camouflaged door and next to that was an huge control panel. Then if you direct your attention to your right there was a pyramid sort of thing and on top of it sat a chair and in it sat the Master of Magnetism, next to him a not occupied chair. In front of the pyramid was a circular table with 5 seats around it, and on top a holographic picture of City Hall.  
  


"Well Mystique, It seems Charles has caught on to our scheme. His little students are no match for true mutants undiluted by fantasy's of equality." Magneto also known as Eric Magnus Lensher said to his blue companion. "Yes, the X-men think that their mutant powers can honestly stop the Master of Magnetism from knowing where they are!" He said scratching his chin. " But, it seems your daughter Rogue is the strongest of them. You did well raising her and teaching her,...well indeed." Mystique took the complements.

"To bad though her touching that Mrs. Marble or something or other. Nice job being a parent! We could of exterminated those worthless humans. But I guess Charles won that battle." Magneto said knowing full well that she would not take these insults with out retaliating back.

" Don't you dare criticize the way I raised my child! Xavier has not won. Rogue will join us again! Irene has seen it." Mystique said 

" Destiny is old. How do you know that Rogue will join us?" Magneto said from his chair.

"I know because I have seen the joy on her face when she is on a deadly mission. The thrill in her voice after an executed mission that makes you sweat a bit. A grin of satisfaction after she has just broken a person in two. She is my protege Eric! People like us don't change !" she was now yelling. Magneto was just about to reply. When something interrupted him.

" Hello there little guy wanna go play?" The young boy to whom he was talking too, was jumping up and down, clapping his hands. "Oops! You can't. Ha.Ha.Ha."said the orange haired man harassing the kid that was behind the bars.

" Pyro. Stop harassing the poor child!" Magneto said rubbing his temples.

"Yea. Be nice." came a reply, then the ground shook a bit, it knocked down Pyro and spilled the food Blob was eating, down his enormous chest..

" Hey, watch it." said Blob picking up the fallen food.

" What are you going to do about." said the voice.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!!! Pyro get off your ass and sit at the table. Blob stop eating and join Pyro. And Avalanche save the threats for someone that can actually carry them out. Now go and join them." Mystique barked out. All of them did as they were told. 

"Okay you pathetic morons, the x-men are planning to attack us ,as I speak. We need to take them out!" She then told them the rest of the plan. When the evil mutants got up to take there places, Raven grabbed an arm.

"I have been watching you John. I have a certain favor to ask of you. Take out Rogue." Mystique said to the boy.

" B-But you're her mom." Pyro said rather shocked.

" No shit I am. But if you get the biggest threat out of the way first....." She trailed off .Pyro was now getting the idea.

" Oh I got you now." Pyro said with a smirk.

" Your slow aren't you." Mystique said patting his head. Then walked away from him towards Magneto.

" I have told them what to do." Mystique said as she sat down next to him.

" Good. Are you sure that your mutants know what they are doing?" Magneto said. His head turned to face her.

" As much that can be expected I suppose." She said looking down at her team.

*********************************

"Let's go people!" just as Scott was about to shoot his optic beam, he was interrupted.

" Hold up Bub." Wolverine said then he used his anamantium claws to cut off Ororo's genoshen collar.

"Thanks."

"Okay, Let's go people." Scott said there was no interruption this time, the x-men did as they were told. Bobby with his good hand froze up the wall. Scott then blasted the ice wall. The wall crumbled like a stale cookie does when dropped.

" Rogue, Archangel."

Rogue and Archangel went through the hole in the wall.

" Howdy all." Rogue said as she did doughnuts in the air. Rogue stopped mid-flight when she saw Eric.

" Hello Medal brains. We have not had an heart to heart talk in awhile. How are the kids?!" She said to the man sitting on a throne. As Rogue was catching up with Magneto, Archangel flew by them and towards the control panel.

" Get the bird." Mystique yelled. But nobody responded to her order and Storm flew in and shot her with a lighting bolt. Scott came in with Jubilee and Psylocke behind him

" Okay Magneto hand over the prisoners!!!!!" Scott said. While Scott was telling Magneto what to do , Psyloke found herself looking in the eyes of a little boy. He was behind bars and even with out her reading his mind she knew how he felt just by the look in his eyes.

* * *

Well how was it? Sorry it took me awhile to get this posted. I have had finals all this week and one next week! ARG I can't wait for school to end. Anyway I was watching cartoons on Saturday (yes I still watch cartoons) just flipping thru channels when I saw X-men. I nearly fell of the couch. I was really happy!!! ( doesn't take much to excite me huh!). For those of you that are wondering when and where: abcfamily @ 10:00 a.m(or I think 9 eastern in some other place abcfamily.com could probably tell you) on Saturdays and Sundays!!!!! Well that's it for now except PLEASE REVIEW.   
  


RogueRemy's thank you box.(I know not a box but be creative for Pete's sake)

"Darlin"

"Elf princess"

"theroguepheonix"

"pugluv"

"T."

"Roguechere" 

"Lady parcifal"

"Fleurdelys"

" Shadow Spirit."

" AshLillymon"

"crazytook"

"Pyro is da best"

"Emerald Flame."  


"RogueLebeau"

"Warmer than fire"

"Play with winds"

"Solitare"  


If you want to be thanked and named in my story then PLEASE REVIEW.

(Sorry if I missed some names. I'll add more as I go. Please review)

~peace~


End file.
